1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, most of the information processing devices are equipped with control units (may be called also embedded systems) including CPUs, memories for storing programs and the like, as electric and electronic technology gets more sophisticated and complicated. The program for the basic control of the information processing device is called firmware. In the recent information processing devices, the firmware is becoming to be updatable for the purpose of adding functions, improving performances, fixing defects and so on.
When the firmware is updated, set values for functions of the information processing device may be added. The set values are typically stored in non-volatile memories. If the set values are added, however, the functions may change. Therefore, unless initializing properly, the firmware may not function properly after updated. Therefore, there is known a technology of updating the firmware by downloading a conversion table for converting (initializing) the set values before the firmware is updated into values corresponding to updated firmware, when the firmware is updated (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-65618).
In the prior art technology, however, the downloading of the conversion table is required every time when the firmware is updated. And, the conversion table is required to be prepared for each set value. Therefore, there is a need to identify which conversion table is to be used, before updating the firmware. Furthermore, as the update of the firmware is repeated and kinds of set values increase, the required conversion table increases. Therefore, the burden of managing the conversion tables at the firmware releaser side becomes heavier and more complicated. The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above problems.